


Lost

by BeDallas



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeDallas/pseuds/BeDallas
Summary: A day in someone's life
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Lost

She was feeling alright, at least a not so bad day.

  
It was so refreshing to be able to go for a walk after 2 months, but still it all felt out of place, like she was missing something. Maybe it was the divorce papers, or the fact that she’s been single for almost two years now.

  
The place wasn’t exactly a paradise, but she had a job she loved, people respected her, she almost felt at home.

The noise wasn’t scary anymore in the streets, the diner was open again, Pussy Willows was having it’s fair well of fights already, and the streets were filled with people again.

  
That morning the paperwork was exhausting, there were so many noise complains, neighbourhood disagreements that had ended up in fights, and a bunch of guys who were ready to go home after a night in the cells for public indecency.

  
She couldn’t exactly understand why a civilian was working with them, but it was the Sheriff decision and she wasn’t complaining about it, she knew better than do that. That woman looked familiar, and Sheriff Nedley seems different, maybe the vacation trip wasn’t good. But again the last few months were a bit of a blur for her, and she wasn’t ready to dive into that yet.

  
Morpheus came and took her to a recurrent dream where angel wings held her and made her feel warm and at home, the coldness of the morning breaks the spell, and she wakes up with a distant memory of a dream and a name “Waverly".


End file.
